ketibaan abang adu du
by Shaby-chan
Summary: Ada da(OC), abang dari Adu du, datang ke bumi dan menangkap banyak orang! mereka hanya dibebaskan jika Boboiboy menyerahkan diri! apakah keputusan Boboiboy? warning: beberapa kekerasan, OOC (mungkin), Gaje,dll. CHAP 3 COMPLETE!
1. Firasat dan persyaratan

**KETIBAAN ABANG ADU DU**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : adventure**

**DISC: BoBoiBoy by animonsta**

**OC: Ada da, Ado dol**

**warning: beberapa kekerasan**

**Ini dia fanfic pertamaku! Kasih saran dan komentar ya…..**

**CHAP 1: FIRASAT DAN PERSYARATAN**

Suatu ketika di planet Ata Ta Tiga, terlihatlah Ada da dan Ibu bu yang dipanggil 'mak' sedang bercakap-cakap mengenai adiknya Ada da, Adu du dengan panggilan 'Bobocu'.

"Bagaimana kunjungan mak ke rumah Bobocu?" tanya Ada da

"Kasihan si Bobocu. Dah rumahnya kotor, kecil, miskin pula."kata mak sambil menghela napas.

Ada da langsung tertawa sambil berkata, "Ha! Rasakan tuh si Bobocu. Dari kecil sampai sekarang selalu bilang ingin mandiri. Dah jadi miskin baru tahu rasa!"

"Ish, kau ni. Tak ada rasa kasihan kah pada adik kau ni?! Mak udah kasih dia kard kredit Plutonium agar dia menjadi penjahat berkalibar dan menguasai bumi."tegur mak.

"Untuk apa dia menguasai bumi? Setahuku bumi Cuma planet kecil je. Tak usah dirisaukan."

"Hmph! Kau ni memang pemalas! Masa kau kalah sama Bobocu? Dia dah lama tahu kalau di bumi ada tenaga koko! Dia sendiri yang cerita sama mak!"

"APA!? TENAGA KOKO?!" seru Ada da terkejut. "Oh… hebat sangat si Bobocu. Patutlah dia dah lama tak muncul. Pasti dia bakal jadi kaya raya berkat koko itu. Tapi, apasal dia masih miskin?"

"Nah, itu dia masalahnya. Waktu dah disana si Bobocu jadi baik! Untung mak bisa ajak si Bobocu jadi jahat balik!" kata mak khawatir.

"Eh? Apasal dia jadi baik? Dia makan sesuatu yang aneh kah di bumi?" tanya Ada da heran.

Mak pun menceritakan mengenai Boboiboy. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa cerita yang ia bawakan telah menimbulkan niat jahat di pikiran Ada da.

Setelah obrolan ringan itu berakhir, Ada pun kembali ke rumahnya. Di rumah Ada da duduk di kursi dengan ekspresi berpikir.

"Cerita mak tadi memberiku sebuah gagasan… Ado dol!"panggil Ada da.

Seorang alien kotak masuk ke ruangan itu. Rupanya Ado dol merupakan anak buah Ada da.

"I… iya incik bos?" tanya Ado dol.

"Kemasi barang-barang kau."

"APA!?" teriak Ado dol. Lalu ia langsung menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Uhu…hu… jangan pecat aku incik bos… aku salah apa?"katanya.

"Ish, siapa bilang ingin pecat kau? Aku suruh kemas barang kau untuk untuk siap-siap pergi bersamaku ke bumi." Kata Ada da sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eh? Untuk apa kita ke bumi incik bos? Berwisata kah?" tanya Ado dol polos.

"Heh, wisata gundulmu! Jangan banyak tanya! Cepat laksanakan!" kata Ada da kesal.

"Baik!"

Beberapa jam kemudian, Ada da dan Ado dol sudah bersiap di depan kapal dua kapal angkasa.

"Aku sudah siapkan dua kapal angkasa. Kau naik warna abu-abu, aku naik warna hitam." Perintah Ada da.

"Kenapa kita bawa dua incik bos? Satu kan cukup?"tanya Ado dol.

"Haah… begitu aku kasih tahu mak aku mau ke bumi, dia langsung suruh aku hantar kapal angkasa warna abu-abu ini ke Adu du. Dasar mak. Selalu manjakan dia! Dah, ayo berangkat!" seru Ada da.

"Eh? Sekarang incik bos?" tanya Ado dol bingung.

"GRR! TAHUN DEPAN! Ya jelas sekarang lah!" rupanya Ada da sudah kesal dengan ke'bego'an anak buahnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun menaiki kedua kapal angkasa itu. Lalu, dengan kecepatan penuh, mereka pergi menuju bumi…

* * *

Sementara itu di markas kotak Adu du, ia masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Tiba-tiba…

"KRING! KRING! Bangun incik bos!" teriak Probe membangunkannya.

"WAAAA!" Adu du langsung jatuh dari ranjang saking kagetnya.

"Aduh… apasal kau ni Probe! Aku sedang mimpi berhasil taklukkan Boboiboy, kau bangunkan!" seru Adu du marah.

"Ah.. maaf incik bos.." kata Probe menyesal.

Tiba- tiba Adu du merasakan ada firasat buruk sekaligus perasaannya tidak enak, yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Eh, Probe. Kenapa ya aku merasa tidak enak?"tanya Adu du.

Probe pun berpikir. "Hm…. Ah! Aku tahu! Mungkin incik bos perlu berolahraga!"

"Eh, apa hubungannya dengan olahraga?" tanya Adu du heran.

"Mungkin rasa tidak enak itu karena keadaan incik bos yang kurang olahraga! Tengok.."katanya sambil memegang lengan Adu du, "…tangan incik bos lemah…"lalu memegang bahunya, "…tubuh incik bos tak tegap, bahkan kulitnya pun sampai bewarna hijau!"

Sebuah cawan besi terbang dari tangan Adu du dan langsung menghantam Probe.

"Aduh! Uh... kenapa aku dilempar cawan incik bos?" katanya sambil memegang benjolnya.

"Ish, kau ni Probe. Kulitku yang warna hijau ini dah ada pas aku lahir! Tapi benar juga kata kau Probe. Aku kurang olahraga. Ayo temani aku lari-lari pagi." Katanya sambil turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar markas kotak.

"Baik incik bos…"serunya gembira.

Namun Adu du dan Probe tidak menyadari bahwa firasat buruk itu sebenarnya merupakan pertanda buruk yang akan terbukti beberapa saat lagi…

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Adu du dan Probe sedang asyik berolahraga, tiba-tiba jam tangan Adu du berbunyi. Bertanda ada yang menghubungi. Adu du segera menjawab. Ternyata Computer yang menghubungi.

"Computer, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Incik bos harus segera pulang. Ada tamu yang datang"

"Siapa? Ba Go Go?"

"Bukan incik bos. Pokoknya segera pulang. Tamu itu sudah tak sabaran."

"Oh…. Oke oke"

Mereka pun segera kembali ke markas kotak. Sesampai di sana, mereka heran ada dua kapal angkasa terparkir di dekat markas kotak.

_"Eh, kapal angkasa siapa itu?"_tanya Adu du dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba muncul dua alien kotak di depan mereka.

"Hahaha… halo Adu du. Atau perlu kupanggil kau…. Bobocu." Seru salah satu dari mereka.

"Eh, Abang Ada da!" seru Adu du kaget.

"Incik bos kenal alien ini?"tanya Probe.

"Mestilah. Dia kan abang aku. Abang yang selalu berbuat jahat kepadaku!" serunya kesal.

"Ish, jangan marah-marah lah Adu du. Sudah baik hati aku bawakan kapal angkasa dari mak buat kau." Kata Ada da menenangkannya.

Adu du kaget, "Da….dari mak? Abang bicara apa saja dengan mak?"

"Banyak hal. Tapi yang terpenting mak telah memberi tahuku tentang rahasia kau bahwa kau telah menemukan koko."

"Ka… kalau macam tu, untuk apa abang datang ke sini?"

"Selain menjaga amanah mak dengan menghantar kapal angkasa ini, Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan operasi koko-mu di bumi."

Adu du langsung menunduk lesu, "Gagal abang. Tiap rencanaku pasti selalu digagal kan oleh manusia superhero bernama Boboiboy."

"Hm… nampaknya menarik sekali bocah bernama Boboiboy itu. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Adikku, ceritakan segala yang kau ketahui tentang dia. Asal-usulnya, kekuatannya, kelemahannya, kawan-kawannya, hingga kisah pertarunganmu dengannya." Kata Ada da.

Adu du pun menceritakan sesuai permintaan Ada da.

"…..begitulah kisahnya, abang." Kata Adu du mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Mendengar kisahmu dan kisah dari mak, aku jadi ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu, adikku. Yaitu, maukah kau bekerjasama denganku? Kau sudah lama tinggal di bumi. Sudah pasti kau tahu banyak mengenai bumi. Sedangkan aku sudah membawa banyak robot tempur dari planet Ata Ta Tiga. Jika bergabung, kita pasti dengan mudah menguasai bumi." Tawar Ada da.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin menguasai bumi bumi dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Cepat pergi! Dan bawa kedua kapal angkasa itu!" tolak Adu du tegas.

"Huh, ya sudah kulakukan sendiri. Tapi kapal angkasa dari mak kutinggal disini. Malas aku bawa balik. Ado dol! Ikut aku kembali kapal angkasaku! Mari kita bicarakan strateginya." Serunya kesal sambil berjalan kembali ke kapal angksa hitam itu sambil melempar kunci ke Adu du.

Ado dol menoleh. Rupanya selama tuannya berbicara dengan Adu du, dia malah asyik bicara dengan Probe mengenai koleksi buku horornya. #authorgelenggelengkepala

"Eh… baik incik bos!" serunya sambil mengikuti tuannya.

Mereka pun kembali ke kapal angkasa hitam Ada da. Di kapal angkasa itu….

"Hehehe…. Tak lama lagi, aku akan menebar teror di bumi ini. Tunggu kau Boboiboy…tunggu kau! HAHAHA…" teriak Ada da dengan tawa kejam yang mencengkam.

* * *

Di saat bersamaan saat Ada da tertawa, Boboiboy sedang berada di sekolah rendah Pulau Rintis. Ia sedang di kantin bersama kawan-kawannya. Yaitu Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang. Semuanya sedang asyik menyantap makanan masing-masing.

Saat Boboiboy sedang menyantap makanannya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan firasat buruk sekaligus perasaan tidak enak yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Karena perasaan itu datang secara tiba-tiba, makanan yang dia makan membuatnya tersedak.

" Uhuk-uhuk!" Boboiboy langsung meminum air untuk menghilangkan tersedaknya.

"Ish, kau ni Boboiboy. Makanya makan jangan cepat-cepat. Tengok, jadi tersedak kan?" nasehat Yaya.

"Ish, Aku mana ada makan cepat-cepat. Aku tersedak tadi gara-gara mendadak aku ada firasat buruk" kilah Boboiboy.

"Haiya. Kenapa kamu ada firasat buruk. Kau mau sakit kah?" tanya Ying khawatir.

"Atau kau khawatir soal utangmu?" tanya Gopal

"Ish, bukannya kau yang utang sama aku?" tanya Boboiboy kepada Gopal.

Gopal langsung nyengir, "Hehehe…. Kapan-kapan aku bayar.."

Fang malah berkata, "Heh, pasti firasat buruk itu karena sebentar lagi aku mampu mengalahkan kepopuleranmu. Hehehe…"

Semua langsung menatap wajah Fang dengan wajah antara jijik dan melongo.

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

"Ehehehe…."

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

"Hehe… hei, berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" serunya kesal.

"Hihi… Terbaik." Boboiboy tertawa kecil sambil mengacungkan jempolnya sesuai ciri khasnya.

"Sudahlah Boboiboy. Tak usah dipikirkan. Cuma firasat je." Kata Ying menenangkan.

"Hm. Yelah-yelah…" kata Boboiboy acuh tak acuh.

KRING! KRING! KRING! Bel masuk berbunyi. Tanda waktu istirahat telah berakhir.

"Eh, dah masuk. Cepat-cepat!" seru Yaya kaget.

Mereka pun kembali ke kelas.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya berjalan pulang bersama. Walau yang lainnya tampak ceria, Boboiboy masih merasakan firasat buruk itu, seberapapun ia coba untuk -tiba…

"DUAR! DUAR!" Terdengar suara ledakan dan terlihat kobaran asap dari kejauhan.)

"TOLONG! TOLONG!" Samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan meminta tolong dari arah ledakan.

"HA!? Apa itu!?" seru mereka kaget.

"Jom, kita kesana!" komando Boboiboy.

"JOM!"

Mereka pun segera berlari ke arah ledakan.

Sesampai di sana, Mereka terkejut karena kota diserang oleh tiga robot tempur bersenjatakan lengkap. Ketiga robot itu meledakkan dan membakar apa saja yang ada,.

"Aiyoyo… bagaimana ini? Mereka sedang menghancurkan seisi kota. Bagaimana ini Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal panik.

"Eh.. um… Ah! Aku tahu. Gopal dan Ying selamatkan penduduk kota. Bawa mereka ke tempat yang aman. Yaya, Fang, dan aku akan menghajar robot itu." Jawab Boboiboy.

"BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!" Boboiboy pun langsung berpecah menjadi tiga. Yaitu Taufan, Halilintar, dan Gempa.

Maka terjadilah pertarungan seru dan sengit antara Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dengan ketiga robot tersebut. Saking seru dan sengitnya, Author pun tak mampu mengungkapkannya.

Akhirnya setelah pertarungan yang luar biasa itu, mereka pun berhasil menghancurkan ketiga robot jahat itu. Untungnya kerusakan kota tidak banyak dan tidak ada korban jiwa dalam peristiwa ini.

"Yeii… kita semua dah Berjaya melawan robot-robot jahat itu…" sorak mereka gembira. Tapi…

Tiba tiba muncul sebuah kapal angkasa bewarna hitam di langit.

"HA!?" seru merka kaget.

Dari kapal angkasa itu , muncul seorang alien kotak berdiri di atas mereka. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh..? Nampak macam… geng Adu du!" seru Boboiboy.

"Haik..? apa siasat si kepala kotak itu kali ini?" tanya Ying.

Fang langsung berteriak ke alien itu, "Hei, alien kotak! Apa kau ni gengnya Adu du?! Mau apa kau kemari? Cakap!"

Alien itu malah tertawa dan berkata, "Hahaha… Geng Adu du? Hmph, aku ajak dia bekerja sama pun dia tak mau."

"Siapa kau ni?!" tanya Yaya.

"Aku Ada da! Abang dari Adu du yang kau sebut tadi! Hm.. nampaknya rencana tahap pertamaku telah berjalan dengan baik.." seru Ada da.

"Dengan baik apanya!? Ketiga robot yang kau kirim tadi dah kami kalahkan semuanya." Kata Gopal.

"Ahahaha…. Sebenarnya ketiga robot itu Cuma pengalih perhatian saja. Tengok ni!"

Ada da memencet sesuatu di lengannya. Kaca penutup sisi pesawat pun terbuka. Dan terlihatlah banyak orang terkurung di sana. Bahkan ada Tok Aba, Ayah Gopal, Adik Yaya, bahkan Nenek Ying pun juga terkurung di sana.

"Tolong…Tolong.."teriak orang-orang di dalam.

"APA?!" seru mereka terkejut.

"Hahaha… sewaktu korang sibuk bertarung, aku diam-diam menangkap mereka. Kini mereka semua dah jadi tawananku." Kata Ada da.

"Lepaskan mereka!" seru Boboiboy.

"Hmph. Jangan harap! Tapi, aku ada syarat agar mereka bisa bebas. Yaitu, kau harus menyerahkan dirimu, Boboiboy. Datanglah ke markas kotak milik adikku besok jam sembilan pagi waktu bumi. Jangan ajak siapapun. Kalu kau tak datang… tamatlah riwayat para tawananku ini. Hahahaha…." Kata Ada da.

"Berani kau… KERIS PETIR!"Boboiboy pun melempar keris petir kearah Ada da.

Namun sebelum keris petir itu mengenai Ada da, kapal angkasanya telah terbang dan langsung menghilang.

Semua langsung terdiam dengan ekspresi campur antara bingung, lelah, dan pasrah.

**TO BE CONTINUE….**

**MAAF BAHASANYA BERANTANKAN BEGINI. KARENA INI BAHASA INDO CAMPUR MALAY. **

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA! **


	2. penyerahan diri

**CHAP 2:**

**PENYERAHAN DIRI**

**Chap 2 update!**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : adventure**

**DISC: BoBoiBoy by animonsta**

**OC: Ada da, Ado dol**

**warning: beberapa kekerasan, OOC, narasi kurang jelas, rated T untuk jaga-jaga, dll**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

Ada da telah menghilang, namun kelima orang itu masih belum bergerak dan masih terdiam seribu bahasa di tempatnya. Tampaknya masih _syok_ dengan perkataan Ada da. Akhirnya suara Fang yang menjerit frustasi sebagai suara yang memecah kesunyian ini.

"HUH! Ini pasti gara-gara kau Boboiboy!" seru Fang sambil menunjuk Boboiboy.

"Kenapa aku pula yang disalahkan?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Kalau saja kita tidak termakan siasat Ada da, pasti kita sempat menyelamatkan mereka."

"Apa katamu?!"

Mereka berdua saling bertatap marah, tampak siap untuk menyerang.

"Hmph… mulai lagi…" ucap Gopal sambil menghela napas.

"Haiya, korang berdua ni. Lagi ada masalah yang lebih serius, malah nambah masalah. Mau apa korang berdua ni, Ha!" tegur Ying.

Boboiboy dan Fang hanya nyengir menanggapi perkataan Ying.

Namun sementara yang lain saling berbicara, Yaya tetap terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, iya. Kenapa Ada da tidak menangkap Ochobot? Dia kan bola kuasa, mestinya jadi target utama bukan?"

"Hm… iya juga. Aku tak nampak dia di kurungan tadi."

"BOBOIBOY!" tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Boboiboy. Semuanya pun langsung menoleh.

Terlihatlah sosok Ochobot yang datang dari kejauhan menuju mereka. Ketika sampai, ia langsung memeluk Boboiboy sambil menangis.

"Huhuhu…. Boboiboy… bagaimana ini?" katanya sambil menangis.

"Eh, Ochobot! Untung kau selamat. Kenapa kau tidak ditangkap Ada da?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Tadi aku disuruh Tok Aba untuk mengambil tambahan koko di rumah. Waktu aku kembali, aku melihat Tok Aba dibawa pegi oleh sebuah robot bertampang seram. Aku takut dan langsung mencari kau. Huhuhu…" jawab Ochobot sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah, Ochobot. Tak usah sedih. Sekarang kita pikirkan bagaimana menyelamatkan Tok Aba dan yang lainnya." hibur Yaya.

Semuanya pun berpikir…

"Hm…. Ah! Aku tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita tanya Adu du mengenai Ada da. Dia kan adiknya, siapa tahu dari dia kita dapat ide." Kata Fang mengusulkan ide.

"Hah? Kau dah gile kah? Adu du kan jahat, mana mau dia bantu kita." Protes Gopal.

"Kalau dia tak mau, kita paksa dia. Jangan segan gunakan kuasa untuk dapatkan informasi." Jelas Fang.

"Oke, jom kita kesana!" komando Boboiboy.

"JOM!"

Mereka pun pergi ke markas kotak tempat Adu du berada. Sesampai di sana, mereka terkejut karena markas kotak kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Adu du atau anak buahnya di sana.

"Aiyoyo…. Bagaimana ini? Adu du tak ada. Uhuhuhu… bagaimana nasib ayahku?" keluh Gopal sambil menangis.

Melihat Gopal menangis, lainnya pun ikut menundukkan kepala dengan wajah sedih. Pasti mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaan keluarga mereka yang tersandera.

Boboiboy yang melihat ekspresi kawan-kawannya, langsung dilanda perasaan campur aduk. Antara takut, bingung, dan bersalah. Akhirnya, di dalam hati ia memutuskan menggunakan jalan terakhir: menyerahkan diri.

"Kalau begini, tak ada cara lain. Aku akan menyerahkan diri." Kata Boboiboy pada kawan-kawannya.

"TIDAK!" tolak mereka.

"Boboiboy, jangan begitu. Kami tidak mau." Kata Yaya.

"Iya. Pasti ada cara lain." Sambung Ying.

"Cara lain apa? Kalau ada, cepat katakan." Kata Boboiboy.

"Aiyoyo… pasti ada cara lain. Pokoknya jangan serahkan diri kau, Boboiboy."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana..?" tanya Boboiboy bingung.

"Hm… ah! Aku tahu. Kita biarkan Boboiboy menyerahkan diri." Usul Ochobot.

"EH?!" seru mereka terkejut.

"Hei, tapi tidak secara mutlak. Jadi waktu Boboiboy berada di tempat yang ditentukan Ada da, yang lainnya bersembunyi tak jauh dari situ. Tunggu waktu yang tepat, langsung hajar Ada da dengan kuasa penuh." Kata Ochobot menjelaskan rencananya.

"Hm… Nampaknya rencana itu bisa dipakai." Kata Gopal.

"Hm… tapi ada satu hal yang tidak kumengerti. Kenapa Ada da Cuma minta Boboiboy saja yang serahkan diri? Kita dan Ochobot tak diperlukan dia kah?" tanya Fang.

"Entah. Mungkin karena Boboiboy lebih populer dari kau." Jawab Gopal asal.

"APA!? Kesini kau! Biar kuhajar kau!" seru Fang marah dan langsung mengejar Gopal.

Gopal langsung lari dan bersembunyi di belakang Boboiboy.

"Oke. Apapun rencana Ada da, aku akan hadapi dia!" seru Boboiboy mantap.

Yang lainnya pun mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Keesokan harinya pada pukul sembilan pagi, Boboiboy sudah berdiri di depan markas kotak. Sementara yang lainnya bersembunyi di balik batu tak jauh dari situ. Sesekali mengintip dan siap menyerang kapan saja.

Semua menunggu dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah titik hitam kecil di langit. Secepat kilat titik hitam kecil itu berubah menjadi kapal angkasa Ada da. Benda itu tidak mendarat, tetap melayang. Lalu seberkas cahaya turun, dan muncullah Ada da dan Ado dol.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Boboiboy. Hm.. aku kagum dengan keberanianmu." Kata Ada da membuka percakapan.

"Jangan banyak cakap! Bebaskan para tawanan!" seru Boboiboy.

"Hmph. Tak semudah itu. Kau harus menyerahkan dirimu. Ado dol! Borgol dia!" kata Ada da.

"Baik incik bos." Sambil mengeluarkan sebuah borgol dengan simbol-simbol aneh.

Boboiboy bimbang. _"tapi tak ada pilihan lain."_ Pikirnya. Akhirnya ia menurut. Lalu ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Siap diborgol.

**KLANG**! Borgolnya pun terpasang di tangan Boboiboy.

"Sekarang, lepaskan para tawanan!" serunya.

"Ado dol! Perintahkan Computer untuk **menghabisi** para tawanan." Perintah Ada da.

"Baik incik bos!" jawab Ado dol. Ia pun langsung masuk ke kapal angkasa Ada da.

"TIDAK! Kau janji akan bebaskan mereka!" seru Boboiboy terkejut.

"Huh! Siapa bilang aku janji? Aku ini jahat, bisa ingkari janji." Jawab Ada da.

"Berani kau…. BOBOIBOY KUASA TI…"

**BZZZT**! tiba-tiba borgol di lengan Boboiboy menyala dan menyetrum dirinya.

"AAARGH!" teriaknya kesakitan dan langsung jatuh tersungkur.

"AHAHAHA…. Itu bukan borgol bisa. Itu borgol khusus yang berasal dari sisa perang. Tiap kali kau gunakan kuasa kau, borgol itu akan menyetrummu sehingga kau tersiksa dan tak bisa gunakan kuasa kau…" jelas Ada da sambil tertawa.

Sementara itu di balik batu…

Gopal yang sedari tadi mengintip menggigil ketakutan sambil berkata, "Aiyoyo… bagaimana ini?"

"Nampaknya, tak ada pilihan lain. SERANG!" komando Ochobot.

Segera saja Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang melompat keluar dari balik batu lalu langsung menerjang kearah Ada da dengan kuasa mereka masing-masing. Tapi mendadak sebuah pukulan menghantam mereka berempat sehingga terpental. Ketika dilihat, di hadapan mereka ada sebuah robot tempur. Robot yang bermodel sama dengan robot yang menyerang kota kemarin.

"Hmph! Kau pikir aku akan lengah begitu? Robot tempur, halangi mereka. Dan jangan biarkan mereka mengganggu urusanku." Perintah Ada da.

Alhasil mereka dihalangi robot itu sehingga tak bisa menyelamatkan Boboiboy ataupun menghajar Ada da.

Lalu Ada da berpaling ke Boboiboy, "Sekarang, Boboiboy. Kau akan ku…"

"TUNGGU!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang meneriakkan itu.

Mereka pun menoleh. Ternyata itu Adu du.

"Hahaha… halo adikku. Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran dan memutuskan bergabung denganku?" tanya Ada da.

Adu du malah menjawab, "Bergabung apanya?! Aku datang ke sini untuk gagalkan rencana kau!"

Tiba-tiba Ado dol menghubungi Ada da lewat jam tangannya.

"Ado dol, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Incik bos, gawat. Para tawanan MENGHILANG!" jawab Adodol.

"APA?! Jangan-jangan kau…" seru Ada da sambil melirik Adu du.

Adu du hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil berkata, "Hehehe… tengok tu!" sambil menunjuk kapal Angkasa Ada da bagian samping.

Terlihatlah di bagian itu ada sebuah kapal angksa abu-abu milik Adu du. Ada sebuah jembatan menghubungkan keduanya, dan terlihat para tawanan sedang diungsikan ke kapal angkasa Adu du lewat jembatan itu.

"Grr…. Pengkhianat kau Adu du!" geram Ada da sambil mengeluarkan senapan dan mengarahkannya ke Adu du.

"Rasakan ini! Tembakan…"

"Jangan!" teriak Boboiboy. Ia langsung menerjang Ada da sehingga membuat konsentrasinya terganggu dan membuat tembakannya meleset.

"Grr… mengganggu kau Boboiboy!" geram Ada da.

Tiba-tiba Ada da melirik ke arah jembatan yang menyebrangkan para tawanan. Dilihatnya hanya tinggal Tok Aba saja yang ada di jembatan itu. Lalu terbesitlah ide di pikirannya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada atok kesayangan kau!" seru Ada da sambil mengarahkan senapannya ke jembatan itu. Tak jauh dari situ, Adu du yang melihat itu terkejut dan langsung membisikkan sesuatu pada walky-talkynya.

"TIDAK!" teriak Boboiboy. Langsung berusaha mencegah, tapi terlambat.

"Tembakan laser pemusnah!" tembakan itu langsung mengenai jembatan. Membuatnya meledak dan pecah berkeping-keping. Lalu terlihat sosok Tok Aba yang terlempar sambil berteriak ketakutan.

"ATOOK!" teriak Boboiboy sambil menatap pasrah Tok Aba dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hmph! Kau lengah Boboiboy!" seru Ada da sambil mengarahkan senapannya ke arah Boboiboy.

"RASAKAN INI!"

**DUAAR! **Tembakan senjata Ada da langsung mengenai Boboiboy.

"UWAARGH!" teriaknya. Ia langsung terlempar jauh, menghantam tanah dengan dentuman dahsyat, dan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Ada da langsung menghampiri Boboiboy. Dilihatnya darah mengalir di pelipisnya. Ekspresi wajah Ada da langsung dipenuhi dengan kemenangan.

"Khuhuhu… akan kubawa kau ke planet Ata ta Tiga.." kata Ada da ke Boboiboy yang masih pingsan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" teriak Fang. Tiba-tiba Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang muncul di dekat Ada da. Mereka tampak luka-luka, tapi baik-baik saja. Rupanya robot suruhan Ada da telah berhasil dikalahkan.

" Lepaskan Boboiboy!" seru Yaya.

"Hmph! Jangan harap! Ado dol, teleport aku dan Boboiboy ke kapal sekarang." Perintah Ada da sambil memegang lengan Boboiboy.

"Jangan harap! SERANGAN…" belum sempat Fang menyerang, Ada da telah berteleport ke kapal angkasanya sambil membawa Boboiboy.

Di kapal angkasa tersebut, "Ado dol, Computer, kita kembali ke Ata Ta Tiga sekarang." Perintah Ada da.

Secepat kilat, kapal angkasa terssebut langsung lepas landas, melesat di langil lalu menghilang dengan Ada da dan Boboiboy di dalamnya.

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang hanya bisa membeku ketakutan melihat kejadian itu….

* * *

Para tawanan Ada da di kapal angksa Adu du pun di turunkan. Semua tampak syok, tapi baik-baik saja.

Ternyata Tok Aba selamat dari tembakan Ada da karena diselamatkan Probe. Rupanya waktu itu Adu membisikkan Probe lewat walky-talky untuk selamatkan Tok Aba. Untung ia hanya luka ringan.

Setelah para tawanan pulang, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, Ochobot, Tok Aba, bahkan Adu du dan Probe berkumpul di depan kapal angkasa Adu du.

Semua tampak terdiam, tiba-tiba…

"Eh, mana Boboiboy?" tanya Tok Aba baru menyadari bahwa cucunya tak ada di antara kawan-kawannya.

"Eh… kalau aku bilang… atok jangan marah ya.." kata Yaya ragu-ragu.

"Sudahlah Yaya, bilang saja. Mana mungkin Tok Aba marah…?" bujuk Ochobot.

Yaya tampak ragu. Akhirnya Fang yang bicara, "Hah…. Atok, Boboiboy ditangkap Ada da dan dibawa ke planet Ata Ta Tiga."

"HAH!? APA!? Ditangkap?!" seru Tok Aba terkejut.

"Kalau macam tu, kita harus segera menyusul ke sana!" Usul Ochobot.

"Haiya, Ochobot. Kita tak punya kapal angkasa. Bagaimana kita ke sana?" tanya Ying.

"Tak punya kapal angkasa bagaimana? Kita minta saja Adu du hantar kita kesana." Usul Gopal.

"Hmph! Jangan harap aku mau hantar korang ke sana! Aku ini jahat, aku tak nak hantar korang ke sana!" bantah Adu du ketus.

"Habis tu, kenapa kau suruh Probe selamatkan aku?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Eh… I… Itu karena kalau Tok Aba mati, siapa lagi yang bisa buat koko sehebat kau?" jawab Adu du gagap.

"Bolehlah, Adu du. Kau ni berutang budi ke Boboiboy. Tadi kan dia selamatkan kau dari tembakan maut Ada da." Bujuk Yaya.

"Iya. Dia juga yang cetuskan ide 'BuBadiBaKo' untuk perbaiki Probe kan?" kata Gopal menanggapi.

"Tolonglah Adu du. Cuma kau yang bisa menyelamatkan cucuku. Nanti aku kasih kau koko. Mau tak?" tanya Tok Aba.

Adu du pun nampak berpikir. Akhirnya ia menjawab, " Hm… Yelah-yelah! Tapi Cuma kali ini saja. Aku juga nak gagalkan rencana abangku."

Semua pun tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Adu du.

"Oke, jom kita berangkat!" seru Fang semangat.

"Eh… tunggu dulu. Kita mesti ada persiapan dulu. Planet Ata Ta Tiga jauh sangat kan?" sergah Yaya.

"Hm… betul juga kata Yaya. Oke, satu jam lagi kita berkumpul di sini. Atok nak ikut pula, sambil bawa koko yang banyak." Kata Tok Aba.

"Haik? Apasal Atok nak ikut dan bawa koko?" tanya Ying heran.

"Mestilah. Atok bawa koko karena selain kasih ke Adu du, Atok juga nak negosiasi sama Ada da. Siapa tahu dia nak lepaskan Boboiboy jika diberi koko." Jawab Atok.

* * *

Satu jam kemudian, semuanya sudah berkumpul di depan kapal angkasa Adu du dengan bawaan masing-masing.

"Oke, semua dah ready semuanya?" tanya Adu du.

"READY!" jawab mereka.

"Oke, jom kita…"

"TUNGGU!" tiba-tiba Papa Zola datang ke arah mereka sambil membawa tas.

"Apasal Papa Zola datang kesini?" tanya Gopal.

"Papa Zola dah dengar semua yang terjadi. Jadi Papa nak ikut pula selamatkan Boboiboy." Jawab Papa Zola.

"Tapi Papa, perjalanan ini sangat berbahaya!" kata Probe.

"Hahaha… kebenaran takkan lari dari bahaya…" kata Papa Zola sambil bergaya.

"Waah… hebat sangat Papa Zola ni… kata Probe dan Gopal dengan mata berbinar.

"Dah, jangan lama-lama. Jom kita berangkat!" seru Adu du.

"JOM!"

Mereka pun masuk ke kapal angkasa Adu du. Di kapal itu…

"Tok Aba, berikan sekaleng koko untuk tenaga kapal ini. Energinya cukup untuk pergi ke Ata Ta Tiga dengan cepat."

Tok Aba pun menyodorkan sekaleng koko ke Adu du. Lalu ia memasukkannya ke persediaan energi kapal tersebut.

"KITA BERANGKAT!"

Adu du pun memencet tombol-tombol kapal tersebut. Kapal angkasa itu pun lepas landas, lalu dengan kecepatan penuh, menuju planet Ata Ta Tiga.

* * *

**Fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 ini!**

**maaf karena telah membuat kalian menunggu. pengetikannya berlangsung lambat karena keterbatasan waktu dan author sedang sibuk mencari arti hidup(?) eh maksudnya juga sibuk membuat chap 3... **

**Terima kasih atas review kalian semua!**

**Terima kasih kepada Honey Sho-san yang telah memberi nasehat kepada saya dan kepada Arina nee-chan dan ila-chan atas dukungannya**

**Awalnya saya bingung mau masukin Papa Zola ke fic ini atau gak. Soalnya kalau dimasukin Cuma jadi peramai suasana saja. Jadi…**

**(tiba-tiba Papa Zola muncul)**

**Papa Zola: "Wahai Author, kenapa kau cuma menampilkan kebenaran sebagai peramai suasana saja?!"**

**Author: "Habis Papa Zola menurut saya gak punya kekuatan hebat. Oke kalau gak suka saya cabut sa…"**

**Papa Zola: "APA!? Kau bilang aku tak punya kekuatan hebat?! Kalau begitu rasakan ini, SERANGAN ROTAN KEINSAFAN!" (Author dihajar habis-habisan.)**

**Author: "Aduh! aduh! aduh! Papa Zola, jangan pukuli saya… saya tetap munculkan Papa Zola deh…" (Sambil mengelus benjol.)**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	3. Pertempuran maut di planet Ata Ta Tiga

**CHAP 3:**

**PERTARUNGAN MAUT DI PLANET ATA TA TIGA**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : adventure**

**DISC: BoBoiBoy by animonsta**

**OC: Ada da, Ado dol**

**warning: beberapa kekerasan, OOC, narasi kurang jelas, rated T untuk jaga-jaga, dll**

**CHAP 3 COMPLETE!**

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya sehingga membuat saya terus bertahan menulis ini hingga selesai…..**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

Sementara itu, kapal angkasa Ada da sebentar lagi akan tiba di planet Ata Ta tiga.

"Hah? Dimana aku?" tanya Boboiboy yang baru bangun dari pingsannya.

Ia langsung terkejut menyadari bahwa dia telah dirantai dalam posisi berdiri di sebuah lempengan besi serta pergelangan tangan dan kakinya telah dibelenggu menggunakan borgol yang memiliki simbol aneh. Tiba-tiba…

"Wah, wah… rupanya kau sudah bangun ya…" Ada da muncul di depan Boboiboy dengan Ado dol di sampingnya.

Boboiboy langsung teringat apa saja yang terjadi. Hal itu membuat kemarahan menerpa dirinya.

"Kau… kau telah membunuh Tok Aba!" seru Boboiboy dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hahaha… peduli sangat pada Atok kau ni. Mestinya kau peduli pada diri kau sendiri." Kata Ada da.

"Iya. Soalnya incik bos akan…" Belum sempat Ado dol melanjutkan kata-katanya…

"DIAM!" kata Ada da sambil memukul kepala Ado dol.

"Apa mau kau?! Kenapa kau hanya ingin aku saja?! Kawan-kawanku dan Ochobot tak diperlukan kah?!" tanya Boboiboy.

"Hah! Mereka semua bukan ancaman bagiku. Kau yang merupakan ancaman bagiku. Tanpa kau, mereka akan panik dan kebingungan sehingga akan mengambil tindakan ceroboh yang akan membuat mereka hancur!" jelas Ada da.

"Selain itu, aku menangkapmu karena kau memiliki potensi hebat yang telah disia-siakan." Lanjutnya.

"Po…potensi hebat?" tanya Boboiboy terkejut.

"Ya… setelah mendengar kisahmu, aku melihat potensimu. Kau ganas, penuh tekad, dan ambisius. Ketahuilah, sumber kekuatan terbaik adalah yang sering disebut dengan tekad, kehendak. Milyaran tahun umur alam semesta ini, jutaan tahun kehidupan tiba di dalamnya. Semua mencoba bertahan hidup. Maka kehendak yang besar bahkan lebih kuat dibandingkan kekuatan itu sendiri. Dalam kasusmu, dibandingkan dengan kekuatan manipulasi elemen alam ataupun yang lainnya, kehendak yang kokoh bisa menggandakan kekuatan yang kamu miliki menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Dan kebaikan hatimu sungguh mengejutkan. Kekuatan tekadmu yang membuatmu melewati semua pertarungan, kebaikan hatimu yang bahkan mampu meluluhkan hati adikku, itu semua kekuatan yang sangat hebat! Karena itu, aku akan membuatmu menjadi pelayanku dan menguasai bumi! Hahaha.." jelas Ada da panjang lebar.

"Hmph! Jangan harap aku akan jadi pelayanmu!" seru Boboiboy membantah.

"Namun, cepat atau lambat, kau akan kubuat berlutut di hadapanku…" jawab Ada da.

"Tidak akan! Apa kau akan menyiksaku sampai mati atau menurut begitu?!" seru Boboiboy.

"Hahaha… kau lihat saja nanti saat kita sampai di markasku…" kata Ada da sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan diikuti Ado dol.

"Tunggu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?!" tanya Boboiboy.

"Sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan. Tunggu saja dan berdoalah. Hahaha…" jawab Ada da pendek.

Ia dan Ado dol pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Boboiboy seorang diri.

* * *

Kembali ke kapal angkasa Adu du.

Sementara kendali kapal angkasa itu diserahkan pada Computer, Adu du yang lainnya berkumpul di ruang tengah kapal tersebut untuk membahas strategi.

"Nah, jadi apa rencana kita?" tanya Fang memulai pembicaraan.

"Bukankah sudah jelas wahai anak muda? Kita ke markas Ada da, selamatkan Boboiboy, dan hajar si Ada da sampai K.O!" jawab Papa Zola berapi-api sambil mengusulkan ide.

"Wah… ide bagus. Cerdas Sangat Papa Zola ni…" seru Gopal terpukau dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Memang bagus ide Papa Zola. Tapi…" kata Probe ragu mengomentari usul Papa Zola.

"Tapi apa wahai robot ungu? Apa kau meragukan kebenaran!?" seru Papa Zola kesal.

"Haiya Papa. Rencananya tidak segampang itu." Seru Ying.

"Iya. Ada beberapa masalah. Pertama, kita sama sekali tidak tahu apa rencana Ada da…" Kata Yaya menyambung perkataan Ying.

"…Dan kedua, kita tidak tahu di mana markas Ada da." Sambung Ochobot.

Lalu Fang berpaling ke Adu du, "Adu du, kau kan adiknya Ada da, apa kau sama sekali tak tahu rencana Ada da ataupun letak markasnya?" tanyanya.

"Eh… aku sama sekali tak tahu. Aku dan Abangku kan saling bermusuhan…" tutur Adu du.

"Oh, habislah. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana nasib cucuku?" rintih Tok Aba putus asa.

"Tak perlu bersedih, wahai Atok. Kebenaran… pasti bisa menyelamatkan cucumu…" kata Papa Zola sok pahlawan.

"Haah… seandainya waktu aku selamatkan sandera tadi, aku curi data dari kapal angkasa abang. Pasti kita sekarang ada ide…" kata Adu du sambil menghela napas.

Probe yang mendengar itu lalu berkata, "Data incik bos? Oh,iya!" Probe lalu merogoh isi kepalanya lalu mengeluarkan dua buah memory-card.

"Eh, apa itu Probe?" tanya Adu du heran.

"Tadi sewaktu bicara dengan Ado dol mengenai buku horror, dia kasih aku dua memory-card berisi buku horror! Hm…! Ceritanya best sangat! Tapi, Cuma satu saja yang berisi buku horror, yang satunya lagi isinya aneh…" cerita Probe.

"I…isinya aneh!? Coba sini kulihat!" seru Adu du terkejut lalu mengambil memory-card itu dari Probe dan memasukkannya ke Computer.

Datanya pun terpapang di Computer. Adu du lalu memeriksanya, "Hah?! Ini semua data milik abangku!" lalu ia berpaling ke Probe, "kenapa kau tidak bilang kalu punya data sepenting ini!?"

"E..hehe… aku kan tak yakin ini benar. Kalau salah, pasti aku akan dilempar cawan besi lagi…" kata Probe malu-malu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cawan besi terbang dari dari tangan Adu du dan langsung menghantam Probe.

"Aduh! Hu… bilang tak bilang pun tetap kena…" rintih Probe sambil memegang benjolnya.

"Dasar kau ni Probe!" seru Adu du kesal.

"Sudahlah Adu du. Cepat periksa data itu." kata Fang.

Adu du pun membaca dan memeriksa data itu dengan teliti.

"Hm… disini diberitahukan di mana markas abangku, tapi sama sekali tak diberitahukan apa rencananya." Gumam Adu du sambil membaca.

"Baca lebih teliti lagi Adu du!" seru Ochobot.

Adu du pun melanjutkan membaca. Akhirnya…

"Tak ada rencana yang pasti! Hanya tertulis serum APXT 3498 D. Tunggu… rasanya aku pernah dengar nama itu…" kata Adu du.

"Eh? Serum apa itu?" tanya Yaya heran.

Adu du pun berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Oh, iya! Aku ingat. Dulu sebelum aku meninggalkan Planet Ata Ta Tiga, mak beri tahu aku bahwa Abang Ada da sedang mengembangkan serum gagal yang tercipta pada zaman perang. Namanya serum APXT 3498 B. serum ini bertujuan menendalikan orang yang disuntiknya. Siapapun yang disuntik serum itu, akan bisa dikendalikan oleh pemilik serum itu dan takkan bisa melawan ataupun menentang. Tapi akan meningkatkan kekuatan orang yang disuntik hingga maksimal..." kata Adu du menjelaskan.

"Hii… seram sangat…" kata Ying menggigil ketakutan.

"… Tapi, Serum itu dicap gagal. Sewaktu di uji coba, ternyata serum itu hanya meningkatkan kekuatan saja, tidak bisa mengendalikan. Orang yang disuntik akan dikendalikan oleh dorongan untuk menghancurkan. Dan ternyata serum ini memiliki efek samping yang mengerikan, begitu efek kekuatan itu habis, serum itu akan meracuni tubuh dan akhirnya orang yang disuntik akan… MATI!" lanjut Adu du mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Hu… seramnya… eh, tapi kalau itu mulanya eksperimen gagal, kenapa ada di data Ada da?" tanya Gopal.

Semua pun berpikir menanggapi perkataan Gopal, lalu semua langsung tersentak dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Jangan-jangan tujuan Ada da menangkap Boboiboy adalah…?" gumam mereka dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Adu du segera menghubungi Computer, "Computer, tingkatkan kecepatan! Arahkan tujuan ke markas Abang Ada da!" serunya sambil menunjukkan letak markas Ada da.

"Tapi kecepatan sudah maksimal Bos…" jawab Computer.

"AKU TAK PEDULI! Tingkatkan kecepatan! Ini darurat!" perintah Adu du.

"Baik incik bos!"

* * *

Kini kapal angkasa Ada da telah tiba di markas Ada da dan mendarat di markas. Ada da keluar dari kapal angkasa itu diikuti Ado dol dan Boboiboy yang tempat ia dirantai dan pijakannya bergerak melayang mengikuti mereka.

Begitu masuk, Boboiboy lalu di bawa ke sebuah ruangan.

"A…apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanyanya.

"Hahaha… akan kujelaskan. Ado dol! Ambilkan aku serum APXT 3498 D. cepat!" seru Ada da.

"Baik incik bos!" Ado dol lalu bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu, lalu kembali lagi membawa sebuah koper putih dan menyerahkannya ke Ada da.

Ada da lalu membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya, yaitu jarum suntik berisi cairan bewarna keemasan.

"Kau tahu apa yang ada di tanganku Boboiboy?" tanya Ada da. Boboiboy hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ada da.

"Ini adalah serum APXT 3498 D. hasil pengembanganku dari serum gagal yang tercipta di zaman perang. Serum ini akan membuatku bisa mengendalikanmu. Begitu serum ini kusuntikkan padamu, kau takkan bisa melawanku. Hahaha…" jelas Ada da.

"APA?! TIDAK! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Boboiboy sambil meronta-ronta dari kungkungan borgol, namun sia-sia.

"Hmph, hangan harap! Computer, suntikkan serum ini padanya!" perintahnya.

"Baik incik bos." Jawab Computer.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah lengan robot memegang lengan Boboiboy, dan muncul sebuah tangan robot lagi yang mengambil suntikan dari tangan Ada dad an bergerak ke lengan Boboiboy.

"Jangan!" teriak Boboiboy ketakutan.

Tapi Computer tampat tak peduli. Tangan robot yang memegang suntikan langsung menancapkan suntikan itu ke lengan Boboiboy. Lalu terlihat cairan keemasan itu mengalir masuk ke tubuhnya.

"Argh…!" teriaknya kesakitan

Selama sedetik tak terjadi apa-apa. Namun pada detik berikutnya Boboiboy tersentak seakan tubuhnya dialiri listrik, pupil matanya mengecil, lalu kepalanya terkulai ke bawah.

"Khuhuhu… serumnya telah bereaksi. Begitu ia sadar, ia akan mengetahui siapa tuannya yang sebenarnya, yaiku AKU! HAHAHA…" kata Ada da dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Eh… incik bos?" tiba-tiba Ado dol tampak ragu-ragu bertanya.

"Ada apa?! Mau merusak suasana penuh kemenangan ini?!" tanya Ada da kesal.

"Eh… saya hanya mau tanya. Incik bos tadi suruh saya mengambilkan serum APXT 3498 B atau APXT 3498 D?" tanya Ado dol.

"Tentu saja serum APXT 3498 D… HAH?! Jangan-jangan kamu…?" seru Ada da.

"E…hehe… maaf incik bos! Tadi saya malah mengambilkan yang B, bukan D. saya salah denagr tadi!" seru Ado dol sambil membungkuk maaf.

"APA!? GRR… dasar anak buah yang tidak berguna! Dasar tuli! Kenapa kau bisa salah dengar?!" seru Ada da kesal mendengar hal itu.

Di saat mereka berbicara, tiba-tiba di sekeliling Boboiboy muncul aura kehitaman. Kepalanya mendadak mengadah, memperlihatkan wajahnya. Ekspresi wajahnya penuh dengan kemarahan. Dan warna matanya bukan lagi coklat, melainkan bewarna abu-abu badai.

"Gawat, ia telah tersadar!" seru mereka bersamaan. Ada da segera menyeret Ado dol keluar dari ruangan.

"Computer, habisi dia! Gunakan sistem keamanan, dan tingkatkan penyerapan energi borgol itu hingga maksimal!" Perintah Ada da.

"Ado dol! Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus menghadapinya dengan robot Omega 3!" perintah Ada da ke Ado dol (itu robot aneh banget namanya?)

Ado dol hanya mengangguk ketakutan.

"Uh…! Aku terpaksa menghabisinya! Kalau tidak, ia akan jadi ancaman di Planet Ata Ta Tiga!" seru Ada da. Mereka pun pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sementara itu Boboiboy berusaha melepaskan diri dari borgolnya. Mendadak tenaganya meningkat pesat, membuat borgolnya aktik dan menyetrum dirinya. Tapi tampaknya tidak berefek apa-apa padanya. Akhirnya borgol itu meledak karena kelebihan energi.

"HIAAAT!" bersamaan saat Boboiboy berteriak, ia melepaskan energy ledakan yang sangat besar, sehingga menghancurkan markas Ada dad an membuat ledakan yang luar biasa…

* * *

Kini kapal angkasa Adu du telah sampai di Planet Ata Ta Tiga dan melesat ke arah markas Ada da. Semua harap-harap cemas agar tiba sebelum terlambat.

Kendali kapal tersebut kini ada di tanagn Adu du," Oke, beberapa menit lagi kita akan tiba di…"

Belum sepat Adu du menyesaikan kata-katanya, Tiba-tiba…

**DUAAR! **Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan. Angin ledakan itu membuat kapal angkasa Adu du terguncang, sehingga yang berada di dalam kapal itu berteriak kaget.

Semua pun menengok ke jendela, dan terlihat ada ledakan dari kejauhan.

"HAH?! Ledakan apakah itu?" teriak Papa Zola.

"Itu kan markas Ada da!" seru Ochobot.

Adu du menerbangkan kapalnya menuju arah ledakan, tapi mendarat tak jauh dari situ.

"Eh? Apasal kita tak langsung ke sana?" tanya Fang.

"Terlalu berbahaya! Kita lihat situasi dulu!" jelas Adu du.

Mereka pun turun dari kapal tersebut. Asap masih meneylimuti markas Ada da. Mereka yang baru turun menatap sisa markas Ada da dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Hi… apa yang terjadi? Kenapa markas Ada da meledak?" tanya Ying ketakutan.

"Bagaimana nasib Boboiboy?! Tanya Tok Aba.

Perlahan asap menghilang. Dan terlihatlah sosok Boboiboy yang telah berpecah menjadi 3 bagian. Yaitu Hlilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa. Penampilan mereka masih sama, satu-satunya yang berbeda cuma warna mata mereka bertiga, yaitu abu-abu badai.

"BOBOIBOY?!" seru mereka terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" seru Yaya terkejut.

Belum sempat mereka bergerak, tiba-tiba di hadapan Boboiboy muncul sebuah robot tempur. Dan di dalamnya terlihat Ado dol ( Ke mana Ada da?)

"Aku akan menghabisimu sesuai amanat incik bos dengan menggunakan robot Omega 3 ini! Takkan kubiarkan kecerobohanku karena malah memberikan serum APXT 3498 B padamu, menghalangiku!" seru Ado dol menantang. Tampaknya ia tak menyadari kehadiran Adu du dan yang lainnya.

"HIAAT! Rasakan ini!" teriak Ado dol sambil mengarahkan tinju maut robot Omega 3 ke Boboiboy.

Namun ketiga Boboiboy telah menghindar denagn cepat, dan langsung menyerang Ado dol dengan kekuatan mengerikan, bahkan untuk ukuran kekuatan Boboiboy yang dahsyat. Serangan itu membuat robot Omega 3 itu terpental ke langit. Tak sampai di situ, ia terus menyerang Ado dol bertubi-tubi hingga Ado dol tak sempat membalas serangan.

Adu du dan yang lainnya hanya bisa membeku ketakutan melihat kekuatan Boboiboy yang mendadak menjadi mengerikan.

"Hu… seramnya… jauh lebih seram dari cerita horror.." gigil Probe ketakutan.

"Ka… kalu dia melawan kita dengan kekuatan seperti itu, kita pasti sudah mati Probe… " kata Adu du ketakutan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Boboiboy?! Hm… tak salah lagi… ia telah dirasuki oleh roh jahat milik Ada da!" seru Papa Zola.

**GUBRAK!** Semua pingsan berjamaah mendengar perkataan Papa Zola.

"Haduh… dasar Papa Zola. Dah jelas ini karena serum, malah dibilang roh jahat." Kata Fang.

"Hehehe… sedikit humor di tengah ketegangan akan menghibur kan? Papa kebanyakan baca buku horror kemarin.." jelas Papa Zola nyengir. Aduh… kenapa pada kena sindrom buku horor semua nih?

"Dah, jangan lama-lama. Kita harus bantu Boboiboy!" seru Tok Aba.

"Jangan Atok! Terlalu berbahaya! Atok ingat kan perkataan Ado dol kalau di malah memberikan serum APXT 3498 B? itu berarti ia dikendalikan dorongan untuk menghancurkan. Salah-salah kita yang di hajar.." jelas Ochobot.

"Kalau kita harus bagaimana? Kita tak bisa biarkan Boboiboy berjuang sendirian." Tanya Gopal.

Sementara itu, robot Omega 3 kini terbaring di tanah dalam keadaan rusak parah, sedangkan Ado dol luka-luka di dalamnya.

"Aduh… uhuk-uhuk.. maaf incik bos… aku memang tak berguna…" lirih Ado dol.

Ketiga Boboiboy telah bersiap untuk menghabisinya. Di tanagn mereka masing-masing telah ada jurus pamungkas.

"HIAAT!" mereka pun menerjang maju denagn jurus pamungkas di tangan kea rah Ado dol.

"TIDAK…!" teriak Ado dol ketakutan.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

"AARGH!" ketiga Boboiboy langsung jatuh berlutut lalu kembali menyatu. Ia pun kembali ke mode 'normal'.

Boboiboy jatuh berlutut sambil mengkeram dadanya dengan napas terengah-engah, "Hah…hah… hah… uhuk-uhuk-OHOK!" dia terbatuk-batuk, lalu pada batuknya yang terakhir, batuknya mengeluarkan darah.

Ado dol yang melihat itu walnya bingung, lalu ia teringat mengenai serum itu, " Hm… rupanya efek samping serum itu mulai bereaksi. Ini kesempatan emas untuk menghabisinya."pelan-pelan ia gerakkan lagi robot itu. Walau rusak berat, tapi ternyata masih berfungsi.

"Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku dan juga serum itu!" teriak Ado dol sambil menembakkan tiga rudal ke Boboiboy.

**DUAAR! **Ketiga rudal itu langung mengenai dirinya.

"UWAARGH!" Boboiboy langsung terlempar jauh dan menghantam tanah denagn suara dahsyat.

"HAH?! Boboiboy!" teriak Yaya dan Ying.

Kini terlihat sosok Boboiboy terbaring di tanah dalam keadaan terluka parah. Ia berusaha bangkit, tapi ia gagal sehingga terjatuh lagi.

Secepat kilat, Omega 3 itu berada di samping Boboiboy. Lalu Boboiboy dipukul dari bawah dengan tinju maut Omega 3 sehingga ia terpental ke langit. Ketika Tubuh Boboiboy melayang di udara, Robot Omega 3 itu melompat dan memukulnya lagi sehingga ia langsung menghantam tanah dengan suara dahsyat.

Yaya dan Ying langsung menjerit ketakutan. Lalu Yaya langsung menarik lengan Ying dan Fang lalu menatap lurus ke mata mereka selama sesaat. Akhirnya mereka berdua mengganguk, mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan. '_kita selamatkan dia.'_

Sementara itu, Omega 3 telah mendarat di depan Boboiboy. Walau Boboiboy masih sadar, ia tampaknya tak mampu bergerak lagi.

"Saatnya untuk menghabisimu!" seru Ado dol sambil mengarahkan tembakan laser ke Boboiboy.

"Rasakan ini! TEMBAKAN…"

"SABETAN PEDANG BAYANG!" Tiba-tiba terlihat sekelebat bayangan di dekat robot Omega 3. lalu secepat kilat, tembakan laser itu terpotong dan lepas dari tubuhnya.

"HAH?! Apa yang terjadi?!" seru Ado dol terkejut.

Tiba-tiba Ado dol merasa seperti ada bayangan di belakangnya. Ia pun menoleh dan langsung terperangah. Dilihatnya di langit, sosok Fang yang terbang di langit menggunakan sepasang sayap di punggungnya. Dan ditangannya terdapat pedang bewarna hitam.

Ado dol begitu terperangah sehingga tidak menyadari sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba…

"TUMBUKAN PADU!"

"SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJU!"

Yaya dan Ying menyerang Ado dol dari arah samping sehingga ia langsung terpental. "Uh… gawat… robot ini sudah benar-benar rusak. Tak bisa digerakkan lagi. Habislah…." Rintih Ado dol ketakutan.

Diam-diam Gopal, Ochobot, Tok Aba, Papa Zola, Adu du, dan Probe mengendap-endap mencoba menyelamatkan Boboiboy.

"Cepat-cepat! Ini kesempatan! Ado dol di sibukkan oleh mereka bertiga!" komando Ochobot.

"Eh… tapi kemana Abang Ada da? Dia tak nampak dari tadi…" tanya Adu du.

"Dah, dia tak usah dipikirkan! Kita harus selamatkan Boboiboy!" sergah Tok Aba.

Mereka pun segera berlari ke tempat Boboiboy. Namun saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi…

**DUARR! **Tiba-tiba ada tembakan mengenai tanah tempat di depan mereka. Lalu di depan mereka muncul sosok robot bermodel sama dengan robot Ado dol. Hanya saja lebih besar dan lebih kokoh, dan di terlihat Ada da.

"I…itu si Ada da!" teriak Gopal ketakutan.

"Wahai penjahat Ada da, kenapa kau tidak ikut bertempur denagn anak buah kau yang setia itu?!" tanya Papa Zola sarkatis.

"Hmph! Dia hanya jadi pengalih perhatian saja. Tak kusangka kalian bisa sampai ke sini. Kalau saja tak ada Ado dol, pasti aku yang di hajar…" jawab Ada da.

Lalu ia menggerakkan robotnya sedemikian cepat dan langsung berada di belakang Yaya dan Ying, secepat kilat ia menghantamkan puklan maut ke mereka berdua dengan sangat cepat sehingga tak sempat menghindar. **BUARGH! **Mereka berdua pun terpental dan menghantam tanah dengan keras hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Ada da lalu menghampiri Robot Omega 3 yang rusak lalu menarik Ado dol keluar dan membawanya masuk ke dalam robotnya.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku incik bos…" kata Ado dol.

"Ish… aku ini selamatkan kau karena aku masih butuh kau nanti. Kau ini ceroboh sanagt! Masa' kau tak bisa gunakan Omega 3 dengan baik?! Gr… kalau saja karena bukan kesetiaan kau, kau sudaj kupecat dari dulu…" gerutu Ada da.

"Hah… tak patut… tak patut…" kata Probe yang rupanya mendengar perkataan Ada da.

"Ish,kau ni sma saja dengan Ado dol tahu!" tegur Adu du sambil memukul kepala Probe.

Setelah membawa Ado dol masuk, tiba-tiba ia tampak terkejut lalu segera memunculkan roket di punggung robotnya dan segera terbang ke langit. Sedetik kemudian di tempat tadinya robot Ada da berdiri, terdapat sekumpulan jari bayang.

Rupanay Fang yang masih terbang di langit yang mengarahkan jari bayang itu untuk menangkap Ada da. Melihat Ada da telah terbang, ia segera menggerakkan jari bayangnya ke udara untuk menengkap Ada da. Tapi robot itu sangat gesit, setiap gerakan jari bayang mampu ia hindari dengan mudah.

"_Uh… bagaimana ini?" _pikir Fang putus asa. Tiba-tiba terbesit ide di pikirannya.

Ia pun menggerakkan jari bayangnya sedemikian cepat sehingga Ada da terlalu sibuk menghindarinya. Di saat itulah, Fang segera meng-_summon_ kembali pedang bayangnya lalu diam-diam melesat ke belakang Ada da dan menghunuskan pedang bayang ke arahnya.

"TUSUKAN PEDANG BAYANG!"

Namun, sedetik sebelum pedang Fang menegenai robot tempur itu, robot itu mendadak menghilang.

"HAH?! Ia menghilang?!" serunya kaget.

Tiba-tiba robot itu langsung berada di belakang Fang dan menghantamkan pukulan maut kepadanya. Pukulan itu membuat Fang jatuh menghantam tanah dengan suara dahsyat. Walau ia masih sadar, menghilangnya sayap serta pedang bayangnya menandakan kalu luka yang dideritanya bukan main-main.

"Mu… mustahil… robot… dapat… bergerak… secepat itu…"rintihnya.

Lalu Ada da menggerakkan robotnya mendekati Fang lalu berkata, "Kau piker robotku sama dengan milik Ado dol? Ini adalah robot **Omega 6! **Lebih canggih, lebih kuat, dan lebih cepat! Hm… tampaknya aku telah meremehkan kekuatan tekadmu. Tapi aku tak tertarik padamu, kuhabisi saja kau.."

Lalu Ada da mengeluarkan laser dan mengarahkannya ke Fang. "Habislah kau! TEMBAKAN…"

"TANAH TINGGI!"

tiba-tiba tanah di bawah robot Omega 6 mencuat sehingga membuatnya terlempar ke alngit. Beruntung Ada da langsung bisa menegdalikan robotnya sehingga robot Omega 6 hanya rusak ringan.

Ketika dilihat, terlihatlah Boboiboy yang telah berpecah tiga (lagi) dan sekujur tubuhnya terluka parah, namun tampak siap untuk menyerang.

"Tak mungkin… tak mungkin ia bergerak dengan luka separah itu… bahkan dengan serum itu… mestinya efek sampingnya mulai bereaksi… jangan-jangan kekuatan tekadnya itu…" kata Ada da. Jelas sekali ada ketakutan dalam suaranya.

Namun 3 Boboiboy tampak tak peduli. Mereka bertiga langsung menyerang Ada da dengan kekuatan penuh. Tapi Ada da kini telah siap bertarung!

Maka terjadilah pertarungan dahsyat antara robot Omega 6 dengan Ada da di dalamnya melawan 3 Boboiboy. Pertarungan itu membuat Boboiboy mendapat banyak luka, namun Robot Omega 6 juga mengalami banyak kerusakan di banyak tempat.

Tapi sepertinya arah pertarungan mulai condong ke Boboiboy, karena gerak Robot Omega 6 mulai melambat menandakan kalu robot itu telah rusak parah.

Akhirnya saat Ada da lengah, Boboiboy Gempa mengeluarkan jurus penghabisan, "TANAH TINGGI! BERTUBI-TUBI!"

Serangan itu membuat Robot Omega 6 terlempar sangat tinggi, dan serangan bertubi-tubi itu telah merusak roket di punggung robot tersebut.

"Uh… gawat! Sistem penerbang tak bisa berfungsi tanpa roket itu! Kalau rusak, aku takkan berdaya di udara. Oke, kalau begitu aku akan gunakan…" belum sempat Ada da menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba 3 Boboiboy muncul di hadapannya.

"SERANGAN COMBO!" tanpa basa-basi, 3 Boboiboy langsung menghantamkan jurus pamungkas kea rah Ada da.

"UWAARGH!" teriaknya kesakitan.

Serangan itu membuat Robot Omega 6 meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping, lalu Ada da dan Ado dol terlempar keluar dan jatuh dalam keadaan luka-luka.

Ketiga Boboiboy lalu mendarat di depan mereka berdua, dan Boboiboy Gempa langsung mengurung mereka dengan tanah pencengkram. Hanya menimbulkan kepala saja agar mereka bisa bernapas. Mereka telah kalah…

Lalu Boboiboy Gempa menyilangkan kedua tangannya, mereka (Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa.) pun bersatu kembali.

Ochobot, Tok Aba, Gopal, Papa Zola, bahkan Yaya, Ying, dan Fang yang baru saj bangun bersorak gembira. Sedangkan Adu du dan Probe hanay diam saja seolah tidak menanggapi.

Namun, masalah belum selesai….

Tiba-tiba wajah Boboiboy memucat dan ia langsung jatuh berlutut lalu tangannya mencengkram dadanya, tampak sangat kesakitan.

"Hah… hah… uhuk-uhuk-OHOK!" napasnya terengah-engah, dan ia tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk darah lagi, dan langsung jatuh tersungkur.

Kawan-kawannya yang melihat itu terkejut, lalu segera berlari menghampirinya. Walau Yaya, Ying, dan Fang terpaksa hanya berjalan karena luka-lukanya tidak memungkinkan berlari.

Tok Abad an Ochobot yang sampai terlebih dulu. Tok Aba segera menggulingkan tubuh Boboiboy selembut mungkin agar wajahnya terlihat, lalu menaruhnya di pangkuannya.

Sewaktu Boboiboy bertarung, Tok Aba tidak begitu melihat seperti apa luka yang dideritanya. Tapi kini saat ia terbaring lemah di pangkuannya, terlihat jelas seperti apa lukanya. Pipinya lebam, ada darah kering di bibir, dan bajunya robek di banyak tempat. Matanya masih setengah terbuka, menampakkan matanya yang bewarna abu-abu badai. Namun sepertinya Boboiboy sedang berada diantara sadar dan tidak.

Tok Aba yang melihat itu langsung dilanda perasaan sedih dan terluka sehingga air matanya tumpah, "Boboiboy…cucuku…"isaknya. "Ini Atok nak… jawablah…"

Mata Boboiboy tampak bergerak melirik wajah Tok Aba, lalu tangan Boboiboy bergerak ke wajahnya, seakan ingin menyentuh wajanhya. Namun ketika tinggal beberapa senti lagi, matanya langsung terpejam dan tangannya melemah sehingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Boboiboy? Ini Atok nak, bangunlah! Jangan mati lebih dulu dari Atok…!" teriak Tok Aba sambil menangis.

Ochobot segera meng-_scanning_ tubuh Boboiboy, "Ga… gawat! Ia sekarat! Denyut jantungnya masih ada, tapi makin menurun! Dan aku merasakan ada cairan aneh di aliran darahnya…! Huhuhu… bagaimana ini?" teriak Ochobot putus asa.

Gopal, Papa Zola, Adu du, Probe, serta Yaya, Ying dan Fang (yang terluka) yang telah sampai bingung melihat pemandangan tersebut, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi.

Di sisi lain, Ada da yang masih 'terbungkus' tanah, malah tertawa, "Khuhuhu… hehehe…" dengan senyum liciknya yang kejam.

"Hei Ada da! Apasal kau malah tertawa..?" tegur Fang.

"Hmph! Kalian semua dah TERLAMBAT! Serum itu kini pasti telah meracuni tubuhnya!begitu ia tak sadarkan diri, ia akan mati beberapa menit lagi…" jelas Ada da.

"A…abang tak buat penawarnya kah?" tanya Adu du.

"Untuk apa aku buat penawarnya?! Aku hanya mengembangkannya tahu! Hahaha… walau rencanaku untuk menguasai bumi gagal, tapi targetku untuk menghancurkan kekuatan tekad kalian akan tercapai karena kematian Boboiboy! Kematiannya pasti akan terus menghantui nurani kalian… Hahaha…" kata Ada da.

"APA?!" seru mereka terkejut.

"Uhuhuhu… bagaimana ini… bagaimana ini?" teriak Gopal sambil berlari-lari panik.

Yaya yang mulanay menunduk sedih, tiba-tiba terlintas ide di kepalanya. Ia segera menyeret Gopal yang berlari-lari panik ke samping Boboiboy.

"Hei, Yaya. Kenapa kau seret aku?" tanya Gopal.

"Aku ada ide untuk selamatkan Boboiboy. Kau harus ubah cairan serum itu dari tubuhnya…" jelas Yaya pada Gopal.

"APA?! Aku harus ubah jadi apa?!" seru Gopal kaget.

"Terserah kau. Mau jadi protein, air, pokoknya cairan yang tak berbahaya bagi tubuh!" seru Yaya tak sabaran.

"A…aku tak paham maksud kau! Dan aku tak pernah coba hal itu…!" kata Gopal putus asa.

"Coba saja wahai anak muda! Nyawa Boboiboy kin ada di tanganmu…" kata Papa Zola.

"Cepat Gopal! Denyut jantung Boboiboy makin melemah!" seru Ochobot.

"Ta…tapi kalau aku gagal bagaimana? Aku… WAA!" tiba-tiba Adu du menarik kerah baju Gopal dengan wajah penuh kemarahan sambil menodong senjata.

"GRR…! Cepat coba saja! Kalau sampai Boboiboy mati, dan Tok Aba tutup kedainya karena sedih mengira koko lah penyebab datangnya para pembunuh cucunya, dimana lagi kau bisa dapat minuman es koko seenak koko Tok Aba?! Dan dimana lagi aku dapatkan energy koko sehebat koko Tok Aba HAAH…?! " teriak Adu du marah.

"APA?! O… oke! Oke! Aku akan coba!" seru Gopal ketakutan.

"Haiya, kepala kotak… kau ini inginkan Boboiboy selamat atau koko Tok Aba?" tanya Ying.

Adu du dan Probe langsung kebingungan menjawab,

"Eh… hehe… dua-duanya mungkin…?" jawab Probe malu-malu.

"Eh… dah, cepat Gopal!" seru Adu du mengganti topik.

Gopal ragu-ragu mulai mendekati Boboiboy. Dengan tubuh gemetaran, ia akan mencobanya. "DI… DIUBAH… JADI… PROTEIN!" gopal pun mengerahkan kekuatannya ke tubuh Boboiboy.

"Ba…bagaimana? Berhasil tidak?!" tanay Gopal gemetaran.

Ochobot kembali meng-_scanning_ tubuh Boboiboy. "Wah, kau hebat sangat Gopal! Cairan itu kini lenyap dari tubuhnya!" serunya gembira.

"Wah… selamat wahai anak muda! Aku berhasil menaklukkan keraguan kau…" seru Papa Zola bertepuk tangan.

"Te… terima kasih telah menyelamatkan cucuku, Gopal…" kata Tok Aba sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Nggh…" tiba-tiba Boboiboy tampak bergerak, lalu matanay pelan-pelan terbuka. Kini warna matanya kembali coklat seperti semula.

"Boboiboy?! Kau tak apa-apa kah?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Tok…Aba…?" kata Boboiboy pelan. Lalu sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya, "Atok ternyata… selamat!"

Tok Aba tersenyum bahagia hingga air matanya keluar lagi lalu langsung memeluk Boboiboy. "Mestinya Atok yang bilang begitu ke kau! Untung kau selamat Boboiboy…" seru Tok Aba sambil mengelus kepala Boboiboy.

Boboiboy hanya tertawa kecil. namun ada air mata mengalir di pipinya, sepertinya menangis lega melihat Atoknya selamat dari tembakan maut Ada da waktu itu.

Kawan-kawannya sepertinya ikut terharu melihat itu. Terlihat mata mereka berkaca-kaca, hingga Papa Zola juga ikut menangis, "Oh… ini sungguh mengharukan… dan menyayat hati. Hiks, oh… meneteslah air mata kebenaran!" isaknya sambil mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan warna pink (?).

Bahkan Probe juga ikut menangis, "Hiks, sedihnya… eh? Incik bos pun ikut nangis pula?" kata Probe heran melihat mata Adu du berkaca-kaca.

Adu du langsung kaget lalu segera menghapus air matanay sambil berkata, "Ish, aku mana ada nangis! Ini cuma kelilipan saja. Lagipula kenapa aku nangis? Boboiboy kan musuhku!" serunya. Tampaknya tak mau mengakui kalau ia benar-benar menangis.

Ada da yang melihat itu sanagt terkejut, "APA? Ti… TIDAK! Tidak mungkin ia selamat! Gr… kalian… dasar *****!" Ada da terus-menerus berteriak kasar.

"Uh… kasar sangat kata-katanya…" kata Fang sambil menutup telinga.

"Haiya… dah kalah masih seperti itu…" lanjut Ying ikut menutup telinga.

Gopal yang melihat itu lalu mendapat ide. Ia pun bertanay ke Yaya, "Hei, Yaya. Kau bawa biskuit kau tak?"

"Eh? Apasal kau perlu biscuit aku Gopal?" tanya Yaya sambil menyodorkan sebungkus biskuit yang muncul-dari-mana?

"Oke, terima kasih… "kata Gopal sambil menerima biskuitnya.

Gopal lalu menghampiri Ada da dan Ado dol (yang baru sadar) lalu mengambil segumpal biskuit dan memnjejalkannya ke mulut mereka berdua sambil berkata, "Rasakan ini, SUMBATAN BISKUIT YAYA! Ini akibatnya kalau kalian berani cederakan kawan baik aku.." serunya sok pahlawan.

Ado dol yang pertama kena mulanya bingung," Hpmh? Benda apa ini di mulutku?" menguyahnya, dan langsung pingsan.

Sedangkan Ada da yang dijejali biskiut juga mulanya bingung, "Hmph? Benda apa ini di mulutku?" lalu ia tersentak dan segera memuntahkan biskiut itu sambil berteriak, "HUEK! HUEK! Apa-apaan kalian ini?! Seenaknya saja mulutku disumpal ampelas!"

"APA?! Kau bilang biskuitku ampelas? Rasakan ini! TUMBUKAN PADU!" teriak Yaya marah, lalu memukul wajah Ada da habis-habisan hingga babak belur.

Setelah puas menghajar Ada da, ia lalu berpaling ke Gopal, "Gopal! Kenapa kau sumpal biskut aku ke dia?! Biskuit aku ini untuk dimakan, bukan buat disumpal!" serunya kesal.

Gopal pun berteriak ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang Tok Aba.

Semuanya pun tertawa melihat tingkah Gopal. Bahkan Boboiboy, yang kondisinya masih lemah pun ikut tertawa kecil.

"Ter… baik…" serunya pelan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

**THE END**

* * *

**Yei…. Selesai juga fic gaje saya… Akhirnya agak menggantung ya? Maaf hehehe..**

**Jadi setting tempat markas Ada da di cerita ini dibuat jauh dari pemukiman, jadi tak terlihat kemana penduduk planet Ata Ta Tiga.**

**Soal nama robotnya… yah karena Author udah kehabisan ide, jadi dinamain asal-asalan aja….**

**Kata-kata Ada da mengenai kekuatan tekad dan kehendak (yang saya garisbawahi ) saya kutip dari novel 'BUMI' karya Tere Liye dengan perubahan seperlunya.**

**Nama serum APXT 3498 B dan D saya ambil dari nama obat **_**APTX 4869**_** yaitu obat yang menyebabkan Shinichi menjadi Conan dari cerita 'Detektif Conan' karya Aoyama Gosho.**

**Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic saya ini dan mohon maaf atas segala kesalahannya….**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
